Computing systems may include devices such as a motherboard, a printed circuit board (PCB), an edge connector, packaging technology such as a land grid array (LGA), a pin grid array (PGA), and the like. Each device may include one or more circuit components. A circuit component may include signal lines connecting one device to another device. In some circuit components, crosstalk between signal lines may interfere with signal communication. Crosstalk reduction mechanisms aim at reducing crosstalk to improve signal communication in terms of signal strength and quality, for example.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.